wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Texas
Texas is a state in both the West and South regions of the United States of America. It is also considered part of the Southwest and the Great Plains. With an area of 268,581 square miles and has a population of 22.8 million. Texas is second to Alaska in area and second to California in population, but has more balls than both of them combined. The state name derives from a word in the Caddoan language of the Hasinai: táysha, tecas, or tejas (the Spanish spelling); literally translated to mean "Mexico's America, but better." Texas is commonly referred to as "The greatest place on earth." It is envied by everyone. Every state and every nation wishes it were Texas. Every person wishes to live in Texas and become Texan. Texas is also the home and birthplace of George W. Bush, the founder of modern democracy. Other famous people from Texas include J.R. Ewing, Kurt Cobain, Samuel Clemens (Mark Twain), Paris Hilton, Victor, Roxanne, Monisa, Stephanie, Kristian, Elias, Jaron, Tripp and Jesus Christ. Texas should really be a country, but it remains part of the U.S. just so the Union won't throw a bitch fit. As the great Sam Houston said , regarding Texas joining the union 'Texas could get along without the United States, but the United States cannot, except with great hazard, exist without Texas.' Discovery Texas was never discovered. It was created by God on the 8th day (well known as "Cinco de Mayo"). History It was originally part of Mexico but they let Americans come and settle. The settlers realized that Mexico was much worse than America so they rebelled. The Mexicans had to greatly outnumber the Texans at the Alamo in order for them to take it. This really pissed of the Texans and they defeated the Mexicans quickly led by a 50 foot tall statue of Sam Houston. After the war Texas decided that they should join America because thats what all the cool countries do. Texas then convinced America to invade Mexico which gave America its western states. Texas was apart of the Confederates but that was when the cows (an ally of the bears) outnumbered the Texans and voted to join the rebels. The Texans took revenge by building countless numbers of BBQ joints and steak houses. Some overly egocentric northeasterners mistakenly believe the Alamo was mainly about slavery. Wrong war, kiddos! Texas is very proud of their colorful history and therefore spreads the knowledge of this amazing state in middle school classrooms everywhere, unlike those inferior puritanical states such as Massachusetts. We've got pride biyotch (plus we don't have bears....BOO YA!). Achieving Statehood Texas achieve statehood. Texas Today Famous TV star is Hank Hill - where he works as a propane and propane accesory salesman Famous native Texan Stephanie is known for her southern hospitality - one can be sure to feel right at home with some of this southern belle's delightful cookies, and if that doesn't do it for ya well be sure to ask for the drink of the day. Discover why we're all just so nice down here (cough we're all drunk cough). If small towns and tall tales are more your thing be sure to stop by the fabled land of Pecos and give resident country crooner Kristian a ring. Texas Landmarks Cowboys Stadium (that billion dollar one) Famous Texans Being the most famous state in the union, Texas would then, of course, be the birth place of many famous persons. Probably the most famous among the Texans would be the Lord almighty himself. Yes, God is a proud Redneck and if you have any doubts what so ever of the validity of this statement, you need to ask yourself why you hate America so much. The B-list celebrities from Texas (B-list compared to God...duh!) includes everyone who you have ever seen on television with the exception of Micha Barton, Lindsay Lohan, Paris Hilton, and the Koolaid Man. Those are Californian screwups. And as you know, Texans make no mistakes. A Typical Day in Texas Well a good one would include a DQ blizzard, some Goode Company pecan pie, yummy mexican food and an ipod mix courtesy of the 2726. Funny Texas Laws * If it's bigger, its better. (Passed by state legislature in 1950) * The number of country songs which mention Texas must outnumber the ones that don't or state taxes will double. (Passed in 1999) * Football is king. (1980) * Talking slower allows you to drive 5 miles above the speed limit. (1965) See Also *California - Mexico's Canada *Massachusetts - LAME city External Links Charitable Organizations in